


Bulletproof Heart

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Graphics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combining early MCR motifs with later era pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I created this for...someone...during...a snowflake challenge a few years ago? I'll have to dig through my emails to figure it out...*sigh*


End file.
